La Chica de dos Corazones
by MiraiSakka
Summary: Bien...Harry, Ron y Hermione conocen a una nueva amiga.Desgraciadamente ella se encuantra en Slytherin, y no solo eso, despues se enteran que ella estaba destinada a seguir dando vida al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Todo eso se intensifica con el romance.


Recuerden que empieza en primera persona...luego cambia a tercera.

Capitulo Uno: La tienda de Sortilegios

I

Toda la vida supe que era una hechicera. Nunca lo consideré algo del otro mundo.

Francamente nunca me sentí especial.

Estatura media; cabello rizado, castaño claro, corto; ojos cafés; color de piel neutral.

Nada "raro"…hasta donde yo recordase.

Pero, ese año había algo que me emocionaba, algo diferente.

Me cambiaría de escuela. Comenzaría de cero. Sería nueva en "Hogwarts: Colegio de magia y Hechicería." (lo siento si no es el nombre correcto…)

Mis padres ya habían hablado conmigo. ¿Por qué me cambiarían? No lo sabía, pero la sola idea de eso me emocionaba. Nunca los cuestioné.

Todo estaba listo.

Mis Padres habían realizado TODA una revolución con los directivos del colegio para saltar la tradicional ceremonia de selección de casas y, que yo fuera a dar a la que mis padres eligieran.

Los Directivos se negaron ROTUNDAMENTE y el caso fue a parar al ministerio de magia –donde influyó mas el peso de nuestro apellido que las reglas Y política del colegio–. Mis padres resultaron victoriosos, creando instantáneamente una "rivalidad" entre mi padre y el Director de dicho colegio.

Y así fue como di a la casa que ELLOS eligieron.

Eso a mi, me importaba en lo más mínimo. Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de complacer a mis padres. Cualquiera.

II

La alarma sonó –obviamente despertándome –. La apagué –extrañamente – de inmediato. Tengo la mala costumbre de tener el sueño exageradamente pasado.

Despertarme temprano nunca fue lo mío, pero ese día, iría por mis útiles al callejón Diagon.

Me levanté, asee, vestí y peine. Apliqué un poco de brillo en mis labios –Tenía la mala costumbre de morderlos – y bajé las escaleras.

No había nadie.

Lo único que había eran elfos domésticos haciendo el que­­-hacer de la casa. De la emoción, no quise desayunar: Comenté que regresaría más tarde.

III

— ¡Vaya!

Si que el callejón había cambiado. Hace mucho que ella no se aparecía por ahí. Los elfos eran los que se encargaban de proporcionarle todos sus útiles. Era como si viviese sola, con una fuente ilimitada de galeones. Sus padres nunca estaban en casa, cumplían todos sus caprichos para que no diera lata; no eran personas muy cálidas que digamos, ¡Por el contrario! Ella no sabía absolutamente nada de ellos.

Capitulo 1: La tienda de Sortilegios

IV

Con lista en mano y extraña ufanía, Aika Ferlinger recorrió con la mirada el callejón Diagon. No sabía que tienda visitar primero. Había muchos locales nuevos y, los viejos seguro que habían cambiado su apariencia y mercancía.

Por lógica, creyó conveniente comenzar por el uniforme del colegio; si mal no recordaba "Slytherin" era el nombre de la casa que eligieron sus padres, y pasaría los próximos años.

Podría equivocarse claro.

Buscando el local, su mirada fue atrapada por una tienda muy extraña. "Sortilegios Weasley" era la portada. A pesar de ser una tienda, daba la impresión de ser un espectáculo; fuegos artificiales, música, colores chillantes, objetos que se movían por si solos, dulces y falsos carteles ocupaban los aparadores y estantes, y como si no fuera poco, todo eso era adornado por un marco de niños y adolescentes pegando sus narices a dichos aparadores.

Conociéndose, Aika decidió que sería la última tienda que visitaría. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber, que si entraba ahí en ese momento, se hubiera quedado toda la tarde, cuando el lunes entraba a clases.

V

Aika Ferlinger no era la única bruja que visitaba el callejón Diagon, por sus útiles, ese día. Había muchos brujos jóvenes comprando –a última hora – todo lo necesario para el nuevo ciclo escolar. Entre ellos un trío –que bien conocemos –.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y –obviamente – la señora Weasley, habían dejado atrás al pobre señor Weasley y a la joven Ginny, por dirigirse al "Emporio de la lechuza" para comprar comida para Hedwig.

Harry estaba muy emocionado por el regreso al lugar –que se enorgullecía – llamar "hogar". Y lo mejor de todo era que –por primera vez en mucho tiempo –

Tenía un buen presentimiento.

Pero…uno puede equivocarse…¿no?

—Bien, si ya tienen todo. Lo tienen ¿cierto? —preguntó la señora Weasley en su típico tono de preocupación. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. —¡Estupendo! Entonces ya podemos ir al nuevo local de Fred y George.

—¿Cómo será?—preguntó Hermione a nadie en especial

—No lo se, conociendo a ese par de locos se puede esperar cualquier cosa…

—¡Ronald! ¡No hables así de tus hermanos!

Harry y Hermione rieron bajo su aliento. Ron les lanzó una mirada de muerte, la cual causó más risa.

—Ahora…—comentó la señora Weasley mientras buscaba —debe estar…por aqu…AH! ¡Ahí esta! Miren niños!

Nunca se le quito la costumbre de "niños"

—¡Vaya! Si que se lucieron!— Exclamó Harry.

—Yo les di una que otra idea

—Si como no Ron—bromeó Hermione mientras entraba a ese espectáculo llamado "Sortilegios Weasley".

VII

Al entrar, confirmaron sus sospechas: La pura tienda parecía un chiste.

Había dulces que –por desgracia– ya conocían de una…muy mala manera; había pociones de todo tipo; trucos; guillotinas; chocolates; cuadernos walkie-talkie; plumas que escribían por si mismas, correctoras, y de otros tipos; billetes de juego; varitas trucadas; un ahorcado que si se ahorcaba; en fin, de todo.

Fred estaba enseñándole algo a un cliente de 6 años, cuando se percató de la visita.

—Mamá! ¡Chicos! Creí que no vendrían.

Fred vestía con una túnica de color –realmente– chillante. Tan brillante que uno no sabía si era rosa o naranja.

—¿Para no perderse? Eh…¿Fred?—Bromeó Ron cuando tomó la punta de la túnica

—Meramente Hermanito—Dijo George, quien apareció a un lado de Fred. —Después te prestaremos una, ya que tú te pierdes de aquí al baño—señaló una puerta no muy lejana—¡Ah! Y tienen un gran éxito con las chicas…cosa que tu…—lo miro de arriba abajo.—Bueno! Cambiando de tema…

George usaba una túnica igual a la de su hermano gemelo. Hermione se echó a reír con Harry.

—Es cierto…—

Ron los volvió a mirar con odio.

—¡Chicos Miren toda la tienda! ¡Llévense algo, considérenlo cono un regalo de entrada a clases!—Exclamó Fred.

—Harry—George tomó a Harry del brazo, Fred lo imitó.—Queremos mostrarte algo.

Los gemelos llevaron a Harry a un rincón oculto de la tienda, detrás del mostrador.

—Te mostraremos dónde se hace el verdadero dinero.

Le comenzaron a mostrar a Harry todo tipo de inventos. Desde muy asquerosos, hasta unos bastante espectaculares. Le comentaron que ya habían sacado una línea más seria para protección personal, que se vendía por millares en el ministerio…etc.

VIII

Aika ya había conseguido su uniforme de Slytherin. También compró un gato negro y una lechuza negra que no supo como nombrar en ese momento.

Ya tenía lo básico. Bueno, a excepción de los libros,.

Un pequeñísimo detalle ¿no?

No aguantó más y salió a la curiosa tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley"

IX

Casi se pierde hasta que –con lechuza, gato y uniforme en mano…bueno, en maleta– escuchó la música proveniente del susodicho local. Ya no tenía tanta gente como hacía un par de horas, por razones que todos estaban comprando útiles de escuela.

Al entrar, vio a dos niños peleando por una varita trucada; a una madre reprobando el lugar; una muchacha admirando unas cosas mientras criticaba otras y a un muchacho pelirrojo a su lado debatiendo todo lo que ella dijese; una niñita burlándose de su hermano, a quien le había dado un dulce que hizo que su lengua creciera tanto que no cabía en cu boca; y a otros tantos pequeños y pubertos que al parecer habían acabado de hacer sus compras escolares.

La tienda era impresionante –y más con dinero en el bolsillo– Había tantas cosas que comprar, pero, una de todas era la prioridad de Aika. Una cosa que había querido probar desde siempre, pero nunca tuvo el valor de preparar: Una poción de amor.

¿Usarla en quien?

No lo sabía. Pero aun aspa, siempre tuvo curiosidad en probar su eficacia –y gastar una que otra broma, claro–.

Buscando entre los estantes, no las encontraba. Veía muchas botellas, pero ninguna era la que ella deseaba.

Ni modo. Habría que preguntar. –Cosa que le apenaba mucho–

Una de las encargadas –o al parecer la única a la vista– Acababa de abandonar la tienda. –cómo si hubiese terminado turno.– No supo a quien pedir ayuda. Ni vio a otras personas con túnicas chillantes y los clientes estaban muy entretenidos –hablando entre si, mirando, etc…–

Miró sus opciones:

1) Un chiquillo que lloraba como si no hubiera mañana, porque su mamá no le compró lo que quería;

2) La mamá regañandolo;

3) Una niña un poco más grande de mirada traviesa –no de mucha confianza–;

4) Un señor ya grande, padre de familia –al parecer– o soltero divertido; (xD)

5) Una señora pelirroja, que juraba que regañaría a "un par";

6)Un muchacho pelirrojo, que discutía con una muchacha castaña;

7) La muchacha castaña que discutía con el pelirrojo.

No eran muy buenas opciones.

Y claro estaba que tampoco se armó el mejor ambiente, así que, –como muchos de nosotros haríamos– Decidió irse por la opción que mas se acercara a su edad, eso, ó buscar otro dependiente, lo cual implicaba entrar al fondo del mostrador, lo cual implicaba mas vergüenza.

¿Y por que no ambas ideas?

¡Claro!

—No creo que a ti te agradaría que Harry Te jugara esa broma Ron!

—NO, pero en no me la jugará a mi, sino al revés Hermione.

Como siempre, ese par se encontraba discutiendo, con la variación–obviamente– del tema. Ron estaba pensando en comprar alguna broma tonta y jugársela a su mejor amigo. Como todos supusieron, Hermione se negó rotundamente.

Que raro…¿no? xD

—Oh! ¡Vamos Hermione!—exclamó el pelirrojo —¡Nos hace falta un poco de diversión!

—¡Ronald! Creo que hay muchas otras formas de divertirse, que jugando bromas estupidas a tus amigos…

—¿Y si eligo una broma menos… "graciosa"?

—Depende

—¿Depende de qué?

—Depende de si…

—Disculpen.

Ambos voltearon, Aika estaba a un lado de ellos, fue quien los había interrumpido.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Hermione, su tono de voz cambiando de "modo discusión" a "modo amabilidad"

Aika pensó que de seguro ese par eran amigos desde hace tiempo —mas nunca se habría imaginado lo que se gustaban entre si— Y de igual forma asumió que ese muchacho era hijo de la señora pelirroja que se juraba a ella misma castigar a un tal "par".

—Perdón por interrumpir, pero, no veo a alguien que atienda, y no logro encontrar lo que deseo. ¿Saben quien me pueda ayudar?

—Es cierto…se fue la muchacha que atendía.—Comentó el pelirrojo —¿Dónde estaran? Umm…mira sigueme.

Llegaron los tres al aparador.

—Oigan! Fred! George! ¡no Hay nadie quien nos atienda!

Uno de los gemelos asomó su cabeza cómicamente. Aika se preguntaba como es que aquel muchacho podía hablar tan libremente, como si nada.

—Oh! Cierto!—salió el gemelo. —Disculpen chicos…estábamos en medio discurso…—era Fred.

En cuanto salió, Aika se dio cuenta de todo. Los dueños eran familiares del muchacho pelirrojo

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó el otro gemelo mientras salía con un rosto familiar…al menos para Aika. Harry tenía una botellita naranja entre sus manos.

Digamos que, Harry Potter, era muy famoso en la casa de Aika –al menos cuando sus padres estaban, o sea, rara vez– Pero no en el buen sentido de la expresión. Sus padres NO toleraban a Harry Potter. A Aika, francamente, no le importaba. Solo decía que si.

—Ella no puede encontrar lo que quiere—Aclaró Ron.

—Disculpen Por molestar…

—No hay problema! Conocer a nuestros futuros "clientes frecuentes" en un placer! —Sonrió George

—Cuenten con ello—respondió Aika, sonriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —Preguntó Fred.

A esta pregunta, Aika se sonrojó un poco. Piénsalo de este modo, llegar a una tienda, y pedir una poción de amor…produce varias hipótesis: 1) Estas Urgido 2) Eres un completo desastre en cuestión de citas 3)Nadie te Hace caso 4)quieres embriagar a alguien ó 5)le quieres quitar la pareja a alguien, y lo cierto es que, ninguna de esas es cierta…solo quería gastar bromas, y simplemente curiosidad.

¿Acaso a ti no te daría curiosidad? ¿No te gustaría ver que ocurre?

Pues a mi si!

—Ummmm…yo quiero…—comenzó…pero después calló en cuenta de las personas que la miraban.–muchas para su gusto.– y le dio vergüenza hablar.

—Ah, ya entendí.—Comentó Ferd.— Harry, Ron, Hermione…vayan a ver si ustedes estan…por allá. No es que los corra, pero…si.

Fred entendió que, fuese lo que fuese que pediría, era algo que le deba vergüenza.

—Que grosero—conestó Ron, y en eso los tres se fueron a curiosear por ahí.

—Viviré—Le contestó Fred.

—Ahora si…¿qué es lo que buscas?—Preguntó George.

—Esque…yo…Yo busco…—Balbuceó. Algún día debería salir de sus labios…asi que —¡Busco una Poción de amor!

Se hizo un leve silencio. Fred y George se miraron, y se sonrieron maliciosamente.

—Pero si no necesitas de una!—comentó Fred.

Aika se sonrojó mas.

—Pero como al cliente se le da lo que pide!—cantó George.(No mal piensen!)

—¡Solo dinos la duración y potencia que gustes! Es mas! Te las mostraré todas!

Los gemelos llevaron a Aika A un estante bastante apartado. Se dio cuenta que el trío la miraba con recelo. Tenían esa duda de que había pedido, que ellos no podían escuchar. En el estante había bastantes pociones de amor…uno no creería que hubiera tanta variación de una misma pócima.

—¿Qué habrá pedido esa muchacha?

—No lo se Hermione, pero por la mirada de los gemelos, es algo bueno. Como sea. ¿Harry? ¿Qué es esa botella? ¿Qué te dieron aquellos?

Harry apartó al fin la mirada de los gemelos, Aika, y el estante de pócimas raras. Miró la botella, se sonrió y dijo.

—Mmmm….Tal vez después les diga. Lo guardaré para algo bueno.

—Anda! Dinos!—pidió Hermione

—Después—se sonrió más—Por cierto… ¿ustedes que llevaron?

—¡Yo aun nada!…¡Todo se ve tan genial!—exclamó Ron.

—¿Y tu Hermione?

—Aun no lo se

Aika Terminó con una botella rosa-rojiza, muy bonita, entre manos. SI, al fin tenía su pócima de amor que tato anhelaba.

Ahora…no podía esperar entrar a clases, hacer amigos, y enamorar a medio mucdo como broma. –obviamente la pócima es temporal–. En eso, el gato de Aika comenzó a maullar. Aika se encontraba en el mostrador dispuesta a pagar, y seguir curioseando la tienda. El gato, la lechuza y su maleta con el uniforme a su lado.

—¿Nuevo gato?—preguntó un gemelo.

—Si. Me cambiaré de escuela, decía que podía llevar mascotas. Asi que compré dos. Me agradan los animales, y como en casa no me dejan tener, mas que una lechuza que no quiero solo para cartas, decidí aprovechar.

—Ohh…¿a que escuela te cambias?—Preguntó George. Aika ya había pagado y estaba mirando el mostrador, su mirada se detuvo en los cuadernos "wakie-taikie".

— ¿Cómo funcionan esos? ¿Puedo verlos? Ah…voy a Hogwarts.—Lo dijo como si nada.

— ¿Irás a Hogwarts?—Preguntó Hermione, quien apareció a un lado de Aika, junto a sus dos amigos.—Ahí estudiamos nosotros.

— ¿SI? Que bien! Si, cursaré el sexto y séptimo año ahí.

—Que Genial!—exclamó Ron —Ahí nos veremos.

—Supongo que si—Sonrió Aika.

Para esto, Fred ya había sacado los cuadernos walkie-talkie –llamados así en burla de los muggles– y los colocó encima del mostrador.

—Y nosotros nos acabamos de graduar en Hogwarts—sonrió Fred.

—¡Qué genial!

—Pero bueno. Mira. Estos cuadernos han sido una de nuestras mejores invenciones. Es para mantenerte comunicado con alguien, sin mencionar que es genial tenerlo en clase, en especial la de Snape —Aika lo miró extrañada

—Ya le entenderás—Explicó Harry —Es un profesor.

—Ah…

—Mira—continuó Fred.—Lo que escribes en uno, aparece también en el otro. Así sostienes conversaciones clandestinas cuando estés en plano aburrimiento.—sonrió.

—Increíble! Me los llevo!—Aika miró a su reloj.—Por Merlín! Ya es muy tarde y aun debo comprar mis libros!

—¿Aun no terminabas tus compras?

Aika rió nerviosamente

—No…aun no. Solo he comprado mis mascotas y mi uniforme.—Pagó apuradamente los cuadernos, y en la puerta dijo. —Asta luego chicos! Los veré, entonces! — sonrió y con eso se fue.

—Que chica tan extraña…me agradó. ¿creen que esté con nosotros en Griffindor?—Preguntó Ron a nadie en especial

—Supongo que si, no pareciera de ninguna otra casa.—Contestó Harry.

—Pues el lunes lo sabremos—Concluyó Hermione.

El fin de semana fue de los mejores que Harry había tenido. La botella naranja que los gemelos le dieron, la guardó inmediatamente en donde solo él supiese. Jugaron varios partidos de Quidittch –bueno, fue lo que mayoritariamente hicieron–. Ginny resultó muy buena para ello –mejor que Ron, aunque a este le costase reconocerlo– y de decidió que entrando a la escuela intentaría entrar en el equipo. Hermione por el otro lado…lo intnentó –diciéndolo de la manera más diplomática posible– sin éxito, al parecer eso no la desanimó, ya que, –para empezar– a ella no le gustaba tanto el juego, solamente amaba animar al equipo desde su cómodo asiento.

(no todos los eventos serán los mismos que en el libro…pero procuraré.)

Sin Mencionar tampoco el cumpleaños de Harry. La señora weasley le organizó un festín con puras delicias, pays, un enorme pastel, y –claro está– regalos…muchos regalos. Regalos de todas las personas que significaban algo para él. Ese día fue uno muy bueno. Solamente vale la pena mencionar el regalo de los gemelos. El resto de los regalos eran las típicas cosas…–de mantenimiento para la escoba, cosas de Quidittch, libros, golosinas…ya sabes.– pero los gemelos le dieron otra botellita, solo que esta era morada. Digamos que los gemelos descubieron el hilo negro: Ellos hacer la pociones, ya que a las personas –mayoritariamente les da flojera hacer las– y venderlas. Le regalaron a Harry una poción para Olvidar.

Se enteraron de la Boda de Fleur y Bill (era Bill..¿cierto?). Fleur estuvo todo el fin de semana volviendo loca a la pobre señora Weasley; "esto sabrá mejor asi" "esto lo otro" blah blah blah….; la Pobre de la Señora Weasley, Ginny, y hasta Hermione, estaban volviéndose locas con ella. Esto solo lograba que los hombres se divirtieran un poco viendo las caras de odio de las muchachas.

La noche del domingo llegó más pronto de lo que hubieran esperado. Ya habían dejado todo listo. Maletas, mascotas, libros…todo.

Aika, por el contrario, no pasó un gran fin de semana. Todos los dos días la emoción la consumió. Todo estaba más que listo, excepto por, claro, en nombre de sus mascotas. La había pasado muy mal pensando en nombres…duró horas, pero nada. Decidió dejarlo para después, ya vería.

Se encontraba en su habitación viendo que se pondría mañana –se cambiaría por el uniforme en el tren – cuando de repente su madre se asomó.

—¿Lo tienes todo?—fríamente preguntó

Su madre tenía la apariencia de una mujer que en su tiempo fue muy atractiva, pero lo perdió con el tiempo y la amargura. Aika no recordaba haberla visto sonreír nunca. La relación de su padre con su madre era fría, dudaba Aika que alguna vez se hubieran enamorado

—Madre! Me asustas…si, lo tengo todo.

—Bien…—estaba dispuesta a irse. Se regresó.—Por cierto. Ahí asiste Draco.

—Lo sé.

Esa era otra estúpida insinuación, a las que creció a odiar. Toda la vida, los Malfoy fueron "amigos" –si entienden por la frialdad y aburrimiento de las reuniones.– de la familia. Sus padres siempre –y sin, por lo menos, disimularlo– "juntar" a Draco con Aika.

Tiempo después, hubo muchas más insinuaciones…muy molestas, sobre eso.

Una vez, llegó Lucius Malfoy a una reunión; los padres de Aika la obligaron a usar vestido, y su madre insistió en arreglarla ella misma; cuando llegó, por una razón bastante incrédula, dejaron a Aika y a Draco solos.

Él nunca se comportó como el patán que puede llegar a ser. Ya sea por obligación, o por no se…Pero ahora el caso es que la presionarían más, con el cambio de escuela. Decidió ignorar a su madre, volvió a su closet, que aun no había decidido que usar mañana.

¿Cómo es que con tantas cosas…una a veces no sabe que ponerse?

Pues así le ocurrió a Aika. A ella nunca le importó la apariencia de los demás, pero la suya si. Sacó cuanta cosa había en su guardarropa…quería (siéntete identificada xD) verse arreglada, mas que no se ve que se esforzó demasiado –auque todos sabemos que así es–, verse casual, mas no desinteresada, un poco moderna sin caer en la extravagancia, diferente, fresca…etc (ya saben! La "simple" teoría de la vestimenta :P)

564

No hubo necesidad de despertar a Harry.

El YA estaba despierto, prácticamente, no pudo dormir. Ron, por otro lado.

—Chicos! Ya despierten!—Era Hermione tocando la puerta de la habitación.

—Ya estoy despierto Herm.

—Bien. Me iré a vestir. Te toca despertar a Ron…suerte.— Y se fue con una leve risa.

—Bien—Harry sonrió.

Volteó, Ron estaba roncando y durmiendo a pierna suelta. Harry dio un alegre suspiro, claro, había razón para estar alegres: Regresaba a Hogwarts. Al fin! Un verano esperando esto y al fin. Pero bueno, en ese momento tenía que enfocarse en Ron.

—Ron! Ron! Despierta —Le movió un hombro. —¡Vamos Ron! ¡Ya hay que vestirnos!

Ron solo murmuró algo sin sentido y se volteó.

—¡Anda Ron!

—ah……ci…ci…mmmmrghhhhaaa….cinco minutos más….—Y se volvió a voltear.

Sería mejor dejarlo. Harry se fue a su cama y comenzó a vestirse. Como hombre que es, tomó lo primero que vio. Era cierto, no le importaba, y aparte, no se molestó en peinarse, y nunca le importó.

Las cosas cambian…Eso también es cierto.

Unos pantalones beige, una camisa cualquiera, y una chamarra cualquiera de color oscuro fue lo que armó su vestimenta. Se miró al espejo, solamente paso sus dedos por su cabello y …listo!

Ahora.

Había que volver a Ron. Ya habían pasado los "Cinco minutos" y era hora –sin mencionar las ansias de Harry de irse temprano.– de despertar.

—Ron! Ron!

—mmmbmmmamm…ta-bi-n(también) t- (te) amo—Murmuró.

Harry rió un momento.

—Lamento desilusionarte Ron. Pero no me dejas alternativa. — EN la mesita de Harry había un vaso con agua. Estaba lleno, porque en las mañanas a Harry le daba mucha sed, bebió para que solo quedara un cuarto de agua y…

—BUAHH!! QUE?? QUE PASA? HARRY!!!

—Lo siento Ron! Pero no despertabas!—Se disculpó Harry entre risas.

Ron trató de quitarse el agua de la cara con la mano.

—Casi me ahogas…—dijo con mirada de odio.

—Lo siento…es que ya cuando dijiste "te amo" me desesperé.

—¡YO NO HABLO DORMIDO!

—Pues yo te aseguro que te escuché—se mofó—Y te aseguró que eso oí.

A esto Ron se sonrojó. ¿Qué había soñado? No creo conveniente contarlo ahora…tal vez después.

—Ya! Déjalo! Mejor apúrate.—le exigió Harry.

Ron balbuceó algo solo para él, se volvió a limpiar la cara y se levantó. Tomó un pantalón café y una camisa color marrón. No tardó en vestirse, e, igual que Harry, tampoco se preocupó por su cabello. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando escucharon la inconfundible voz de la señora Weasley: El desayuno. La parte favorita de Ron de la mañana.

~*~

De igual forma, no se necesitó de un ejército de elfos domésticos –como normalmente sería– para despertar a Aika. Solita se despertó, con la diferencia que nadie se preocupó por si lo hacía. Se levantó, se bañó, y procedió a su ropa.

La noche anterior estuvo buscando y rebuscando…y terminó –como casi siempre nos ocurre– con lo primero que había elegido como opción. Un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una blusa negra, y una chamarra grisácea-verde con estampados plateados. Acomodó su cabello con mucho cuidado y tiempo, o sea el contrario de otras personas…Y estaba lista para bajar.

Como siempre…no había nadie.

Un elfo doméstico ya le tenía listo su desayuno en la mesa, en la cabecera para ser más exactos. Ella se sentó, el frío sentido del vacío la tomó. Eso siempre la deprimía, comer sola.

No porque no le gustara la soledad…por el contrario, amaba el estar sola, era solo que…pues de vez en cuando a ella le hubiese gustado un tanto de compañía.

Extrañaba tanto a su nana.

Pero no arruinaría el relato contando lo ahora..ya te enterarás en un rato.

No dejó que eso le arruinara el día. Ese día entraría a Hogwarts, todo sería mejor, no se deprimiría por nada. Terminó su desayuno, cepilló sus dientes, tomó su maleta, y partió.

Al fin…lejos de la casa que nunca llamó hogar.

~*~

Al fin…al fin en la estación que lo llevaría a donde llama hogar.

Harry al fin se liberó de los brazos de la señora Weasley. Al fin habían llegado a la estación 9¾. Ron y Hermione se habían ido al vagón de los prefectos. Terminó de despedirse de La señora y el señor Weasley, y al voltear la cabeza, vio a la chica del viernes pasado, la que estaba en la tienda de Fred y George. La vio sola, no había rastro de nadie que la acompañase a despedirla. Subió al tren estaba solo, y rodeado de muchachas que lo miraban con recelo. Comenzó la exasperada búsqueda de un compartimiento vacío, o al menos donde se pudiese sentar. Encontró a Ginny, le preguntó si buscaban compartimiento juntos, se negó, había quedado con Dean. Eso a Harry le molestó, en el verano, él se había acostumbrado a ella –tal vez más de lo que a él le hubiese gustado – y ahora recordó, que en la escuela no se llevaban tanto.

Para suerte de él…o destino quizá, –ó que así lo quise yo –encontró un compartimiento solo. Todo el mundo estaba con sus amigos, ya sea, apretados en uno. Entró, acomodó sus cosas, y se sentó cerca de la ventana, admirando a los padres que se despedían de sus hijos. La sola vista le trajo melancolía. Se sonrió tristemente cuando vio que una pequeñita no se quería separar de su hermano mayor. Después notó que una madre lloraba por una chica –seguramente era el primer año de la niña –; también vio como un padre le daba consejos a su muchacho, a unos hermanos despidiéndose…total: puras familias.

Pasaron ¿Qué será? Como 10 minutos –había que aceptar que ahora habían llegado temprano – cuando sus pensamientos y nostalgias fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta corrediza. Volteó la cabeza, era la chica de la tienda de Sortilegios. Aika.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Todos los cubículos están llenos.

Harry se sonrió al recuerdo de cómo había conocido a su mejor amigo.

—Claro. Pasa.

—Gracias.

~*~

Para ser honestos…no fue del todo cierto lo de "Todos los cubículos están llenos"

Pero…¿Quién toma nota? ¿cierto?

Aika entró al cubículo donde estaba Harry Potter: al que tanto despreciaban sus padres. ¿Por qué será? Acomodó sus cosas y se sentó enfrente de él cerca de la ventana.. (=) Por si no recuerdan, es una historia de HarryxOC, o sea HarryxAika)

—Siempre me ha gustado estar cerca de la ventana en viajes.—Comento Aika—es menos aburrido.

—Si. Igual a mi.

—Asi que…nos volvemos a encontrar.—le sonrió Aika.

—Eso creo—Le sonrió Harry—Bueno, digo, supongo que nos vamos a ver mucho, estando en la misma escuela.

—Tienes razón. Un Placer—ella le extendió una mano a él— Aika Ferlinger.

Harry tomó su mano y la sacudió.

—Harry Potter.

—Lo se—Contestó Aika con una sonrisa. El comentario incomodó un poco a Harry, no deseaba ser entrevistado…más.

—¿Aika? Que extraño nombre…nunca lo había escuchado.

—Lo se…lo detesto. Llámame mejor solo "Ai".

—Esta bien.

Se hizo un leve silencio. Ambos se analizaron mutuamente.

—Por cierto Ai…en la tiende de los gemelos. Ummm…¿puedo saber que es lo que compraste? Eso que no nos dejaron oír. Me quedé con la duda.

Aika se sonrojó.

—Ah, eso…pues, nada especial. Siempre desee ver los resultados de…pues de…una, poción, de, de, amor…—Al terminar se sonrojó más. Harry se sorprendió. —No me mal entiendas! Solamente quería ver si funcionaba…pero…la dejé en mi casa…—rió nerviosamente.

Harry rió un poco.

—Eso es mejor. Créeme. Una vez tuve una mala experiencia con una poción de amor.

—¿En serio? Ha. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Pues, una muchacha me regaló unos chocolates…les puso en el centro la poción, por suerte para mi y solo para mi, los dejé por ahí, no me los comí…Pero mi amigo Ron, el que estaba ahí el día de la tienda, si se los comió…tuve que soportar 2 días a Ron hablando de esa muchacha SIN PARAR. Sin mencionar sus intentos torpes, pero admito graciosos—Ai estaba riendo para esto— de conquistarla, al tercer día el pobre había quedado apenado, odiándome, y en ridículo frente todo el colegio. Castigaron a la muchacha un buen rato. (este dato no es del libro…es uno inventado por mi, y si estuvo en el libro…pues fue otro!)

~*~

Con eso, explotó todo. Comenzaron a hablar, a reir, a llevarse bien. Harry le habló a Aika del Quidittch, de cómo ese año planeaba ser capitán del equipo. Aika le comentó que a ella le gustaba ese deporte, que lo había intentado el año pasado, pero no era muy buena. El se ofreció, a que si quería, la podía ayudar a entrenar. Hablaron de tontas anécdotas que se cuentan a desconocidos por caer bien. Harry le habló de la escuela, de Ron y Hermione, de sus otros amigos, de los profesores, de cómo el profesor de "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" nunca duraba más de un año, de los banquetes, de los bailes, sin entrar –claro está – en sus aventuras. Le contó de los gemelos, que pasaba las festividades con Ron –y gracias a Dios a ella no se le ocurrió preguntarle a el por que, ya sea por prudencia o por no se qué– . Ella le contó de su antigua escuela, pero básicamente el que más habló fue Harry. Y eso, le extrañó a él.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate.

—¿Te gustan?—le pregunto a Aika.

—Claro! Me encantan esas cosas! Recuerdo la primera vez que comí una, tenía 6 años…digamos que nadie me previno que saltaban…estuve 2 horas de mi vida—Harry rió —Eso no fue tan gracioso en su momento, pero bueno, estuve 2 horas de mi vida tratando de atraparla en mi habitación. Para cuando la atrapé…se había derretido—Ahora Aika reía.

—Si, yo igual recuerdo cuando comí mi primera rana de chocolate, fue en el tren, rubo a mi primer año aquí en Hogwarts, bueno…no la primera vez que la comí…pero la primera vez que tuve una…la abrí, y salió por la ventana—Aika reía—Te apuesto que no fue gracioso, de hecho me asustó bastante, no sabía que brincaban…tanto. Por ciero…¿me ayudas?—Harry se refería a la rana de chocolate que estaba a punto de abrir.

—Claro.—Aika cerró la ventana —Por si acaso—dijo en broma por la anécdota de Harry.

—Ha ha…que graciosa—rió en sarcasmo.

—Lo sé.

Harry volvió su atención a la rana que estaba en su empaque.

—No sería justo—Dijo. Y de su maleta sacó otra. —Ya.

—Gracias .—sonrió Aika.

Harry abrió una, esperando a que saltara. Extrañamente no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí, en el empaque.

—Que raro.—comentaron los dos.

Como no se movió, Harry la dejó a un lado de su pierna, y abrió la otra.

Como si hubiera estado la primera esperando a la segunda, en cuanto Harry Abrió el segundo empaque, ambas ranas salieron disparadas por todo el cubículo. Por suerte que Aika había cerrado la puerta al entrar.

—Maldición —Dijo Harry parándose. Aika le imitó. —Ay que atraparlas antes que se derritan y hagan un desastre aquí.

—Bien

Cuando se acercaban a las ranas, ambas se separaban, como si lo supieran, como si lo hubieran ensayado. Saltaron, saltaron, saltaron…y ya sabes.

—¡Ai! ¡Esta atrás de ti!

—¿Dón…AH!—Fue tras ella, saltó de nuevo.—Diablos…Mira! Ahora esta detrás de ti!

—Y allá hay otra mira!


End file.
